Magicamente Enamorado
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Ella cree que mi amor no significa nada, yo la salve y ella me beso, no creen que deveria significar algo, y todo por estos anillos
1. Los anillos misteriosos

**Hola, como están espero que muy bien xD**

**Este es el nuevo cap, a si que vayan por palomitas y sus gafas 3d que estamos en un cine**

**SBW2:esto no es un cine es internet, estupido**

**Yo:esta tonta invasión esta peor de lo que parece**

**SBW2:haahahah ahora verán.-se lanza en mi**

**Yo: noooooooooooo!**

**(10 minutos después)**

**Bueno ahora si sigamos con el fic**

**Capitulo 1:los anillos misteriosos**

_Era una mañana tranquila en rio todos estaban en paz, a excepción de un guacamayo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla_

En la pesadilla

**Blu.-**eh, donde estoy?.-_**Dijo algo aturdido**_

_Estaba en un cuarto obscuro, estaba andando por ahí hasta que apareció un fénix color blanco_

**Fénix.-**Estas en tu…..-_**Trato de decirme algo, pero apareció un fénix color negro**_

**Fénix n.-**estas en donde nunca podrás escapar

**Fénix b.-**y llegaste

**Fénix n.-**pues claro

**Fénix b.-**_** (suspiro)**_ blu despierta

_Empecé a sentir que alguien me movía tratando de despertarme y abrí los ojos para ver quién era, me di cuenta de que era Rafael, y al despertarme vi que estaba en mi nido_

**Blu.-**que pasa Rafael.-_**Dije tratando de despertarme**_

**Rafael.-**A pura chico que tienes que ir a ver a tu princesa azul.-_**Me dijo con unja sonrisa picara en su rostro**_

_Ni bien dijo eso Salí disparado como rayo, pero sin antes despedirme de él, en lo que volaba_

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Al fin después de cinco días de lo que paso puedo decirle a perla o mejor dicho preguntarle por qué me beso?, hay como quiero que la respuesta sea si….. Espera, que es eso cayendo?_

**Fin de pensamientos de Blu**

_Vi algo cayendo como un meteorito hasta que decidí ir a ver qué era eso, cuando llegue vi una caja con 6 anillos adentro_

**Blu.- **que es esto**.-**_**dije esto con algo de duda**_-. No sé que es pero este de color azul está muy bonito.-_**Dije esto cuando cogí el de color azul y me lo puse en la garra.- **_wooooo, sí que me queda bien, espera que rayos?-_**Cuando me di cuenta sentí una energía recorrer mi cuerpo, y luego sentí como el anillo se iba entrando en mi garra.-**_Wooo, eso sí que fue raro, creo que mejor me iré, y mejor me llevo esto.-_**iba a salir volando, cuando vi volando alguien hacia mí, y yo solo pude gritar al igual que el.-**_au que rayos te pas…..

_Era una guacamaya blanca, tenía unas plumas hermosas, y un pico muy hermoso, todo era perfecto de ella_

**Guacamaya.-**Perdon, pero no te vi y me choque contigo.-_**Dijo con algo de sonrojo y de cariño.-**_Me llamo zafiro y tú?

**Blu.-**Me llamo Blu.-_**dije saliendo de mi trauma, y recordé los añillos.-**_A sí que haces aquí?

**Zafiro.-**Vi algo cayendo del cielo entonces vine a investigar.-_**Me dijo haciendo unas señas **_

**Blu.-**A si pues esto es lo que lo causo.-**le dije mostrando la caja con los añillos.-**quieres uno

_Ella solo cogió uno de color blanco se lo puso en la garra, y vi como un aura blanca le iluminaba y empezaba a tener el mismo problema que yo, se nos metía en la garra_

**Zafiro.-**Que paso.-_**Me dijo con algo de duda, y vi que empezó a temblar-.**_empiezo a tener frio

**Blu.-**que tal si te das una ducha en las aguas termales**.-**_**Le dije y ella solo asintió con la cabeza**_

_A lo que llegamos a las aguas témales, notamos como no había gente ni aves,_

**Blu.-**Es momento de disfrutar.-_**Me iba a meter a nadar cuando, me di cuenta que zafiro estaba hablando con 3 aves mas.-**_Quienes son zafiro?

**Zafiro.-**a si blu te presento a Whistle.-_**Aputando a una guacamaya amarilla.-**_Fairo.-_**Aputando a un guacamayo escarlata.-**_y a Zayn.-_**apuntando a un guacamayo color cafe**_

**Zayn.-**hola.-_**me dijo haciendo una seña al igual que los otros 2**_.-tu eres blu el que salvo a todas las aves de ese avión?

**Blu.-**si pero no es nada importante

**Fairo.-**como que nada importante?-_**Me dijo con asombro.-**_Si tu nos salvaste a los 3

**Whistle.-**gracias por eso.-_**me dijo con una reverencia, al igual que os otros 2**_

**Blu.-**_bueno no es nada.-__**Dije algo avergosando hasta que recordé los anillos.-**_Quieren uno?

**Whistle.-**yo si gracias

_Ella cogió un anillo color amarillo y sintió una aura amarilla, a su alrededor_

**Blu.-**wooo, otro más

_A lo que dije eso Zayn y Fairo cogieron un anillo Zayn uno café y Fairo uno rojo, y les paso lo mismo solo que con una aura roja y el otro una aura color café_

**Blu.- **que tal si ahora disfrutamos.-_**A lo que dije esto me lance al agua y sentí como toda el agua se ponía alrededor mío.-**_Que esta?_** Salí como bala a fuera del agua y toda el agua me seguía, fue ahí cuando sentí una voz en mi cabeza que decía detente, y a si lo hice**_

_Después de esto sentí como el agua me cubría alrededor y decidí mover las alas, cuando me di cuenta, sentí como si pudiera controlar el agua a sí que empecé a jugar con el agua como si fuera un juguete_

**Zayn.- **no se qué está pasando pero me gusta

_Todos seguían atónitos con lo que pasaba, hasta que oímos un grito que venía de lo más profundo de la selva, entonces sin pensarlos dos veces, fuimos a ver qué pasaba, y nos dimos cuenta que el bosque empezaba a incendiarse+_

**Blu.-**voy a tratar de apagar el fuego con este nuevo ''poder'', mientras tu Fairo ve a ver si hay alguien vivo ahí y trata de sacarlo.-_**Le dije con tono autoritario y el solo asintió con la cabeza.-**_mientras tu Zayn ve con las chicas a hacer que se calmen.-_**ellos se fueron volando a ver que pasa**_

_Yo seguía jugando con mi poder y apagaba el fuego pero lento, entonces se me ocurrió una idea loca, pero que podría servir, pero necesitaba que salieran todos del incendio_

**Mientras con Fairo**

**Fairo.-**Hay alguien aquí.-_**dije esto y oí una voz de una niña.-**_Aya voy no te preocupes.-_**cuando llegue vi a una niña atrapada debajo de una rama.-**_Tranquila yo te ayudare.-_**Empece a levantar la rama pero estaba muy caliente.-**_ah, está muy caliente.-_**Estaba tratando de levantarla, pero no me di cuenta que mis garras se empezaban a envolver en fuego.-**_Ah pero que, por que no me quemo.-_**En eso un voz en mi mente, me dijo que cerrara la garra y la abriera, y a si lo hice, y me di cuenta, de que estaba haciendo explotar la rama.-**_Estas bien?

**Niña.-**si

**Fairo.-**pues entonces sal de aquí

_Ella sin pensarlo salió volando, y yo empecé a jugar con las llamas, mientras revisaba cada parte del bosque_

**Fairo.-**Bueno ya no hay nadie aquí pero mejor hago una última cosa antes de irme.-_**Al decir esto empecé a envolver en las llamas y Salí como un remolino al cielo haciendo piruetas y volteretas, y yo cubierto en llamas que no me quemaban**_

**Mientras con blu**

_Me metí en un lago gigante y empecé a acumular agua hasta donde podía, en mi cuerpo, cuando ya sentí que era lo suficiente, salí en una súper velocidad cuando llegue al incendio, me fui volando hasta lo más que pude en dirección hacia arriba, cuando ya estaba en lo más alto, me percate que no había nadie, y entonces caí como bala, dejándome llevar por la gravedad, cuando llegue al suelo hubo una explosión terrible que hiso que todas las llamas se apagaran, pero me percate que llego zafiro_

**Blu.-**Zafiro sal de aquí.-_**Pero fue en vano ya que cuando toco ya que se un dio en toda el agua que había.-**_NOOOOOOOOOOO.-_**Iba a ponerme a llorar, cuando vi que el agua empezó a congelarse.-**_Pero que. _**Salí volando lo más rápido que pude y vi como Zafiro seguí viva, jugando con su nuevo poder la nieve y el hielo**_

**Zafiro.-**vaya ya somos dos con poderes.-_**Dijo ella**_

**Fairo.-**3 con poderes.-_**Dijo esto y empezó a sacar una flama lazando a un lugar inapoblado**_

**Whistle.-**Yo también quiero un poder.-_**Dijo llegando con Zayn**_

_En eso Zayn empezó a levantar rocas trafomandolas en objetos, haciendo que estas rocas que se hagan polvo en el aire, y mejor dicho el no las levantaba el las levitaba_

**Whistle.-**yo también quiero.-_**Dijo haciendo un berrinche pero al hablar no nos dimos cuenta que empezaba a haber una tormenta y cayo un rayo del cielo que iba a impactarnos a los 5 pero Whistle hizo que se detenga destruyéndolo en pedacitos y luego saco un rayo de sus manos.-**_Olvide lo que les dije antes

_Ahí todos empezamos a jugar con nuestro poder, pero me di cuenta que tenía que ir a ver a perla_

**Blu.-**no, perla.-_**Dije y Salí disparado como rayo tomando la caja con el último anillo y fui volando a la clínica**_

_Cuando llegue a la clínica, fui de una al habitad artificial_

**Blu.-**he…. Perla.-_**No alcance a decir cuando ella lego**_

**Perla.-**Blu por que tan tarde? Te gusta la vida de la selva.-

**Blu.-**Antes de todo tengo que mostrarte algo

_Fue ahí cuando le lleve al lago artificial y empecé a jugar con el agua y a caminar sobre ella, Perla estaba atónita_

**Blu.-**Antes de todo Quieres esta anillo.-_**Le mostré el otro anillo era celeste, era perfecto para ella.-**_Y ahora que recuero, Hm que significaba el beso que me distes al caer del avión

**Perla.-**en primera que paso, como hiciste eso, en segunda pues claro que me gusta este anillo, y en tercera no, no significaba nada

**Blu.-**entonces el beso que me distes no significaba… nada.-_**Le dije con tono triste**_

**Perla.-**Blu solo amigos.-_**Dijo sin preocupaciones**_

_Yo quede destrozado, pude ver como ella se ponía el anillo y empezaba a jugar con el aire mientras le salía un aura celeste alrededor, pero no me di cuenta, porque yo seguía en estado shock_

**Perla.-**Gracias blu, que bonito tu regalo.-_**me dijo mientras seguía jugando con el aire y no notaba que yo me iba por la puerta**_

**Pensamientos de blu**

_Si que soy tonto y todo esto por salvarla, debí dejarla en el avión, pero mejor me voy a mi nido para poder dormir un poco_

**Fin de pensamientos de Blu**

**Este ha sido todo el fic, perdón por no haber subido algo antes, lo que pasa es que, esta computadora tiene un virus y ese virus soy yo xD**

**Bueno historia: Bluwings2000**

**Invasión: no se no recuerdo xD**

**Chiste: Casito arroyo**

**Que va a pasar con blu? Que son estos anillos? Será que yo podre hacer la tarea? Averígüenlo en el próximo episodio**


	2. El entrenamiento

**Hola a todos como están, como pregunte en el anterior capítulo, podrá ser que hare la tarea? , pues la respuesta es sí y me saque buena nota: D**

**Bueno mejor vayan por galletas y una pizza (me da hambre XD) y que comience el fic **

**Capitulo 2: El entrenamiento**

_**En el sueño de blu**_

_Estaba despertando en el mismo cuarto blanco y volvió a aparecer el fénix blanco solo que ahora estaba un poco más trasparente_

**Fénix B.-** y volviste, bueno como sabrás tienes un poder

**Blu.-**Si, pero que hago aquí

**Fénix B.-**Vas a aprender a controlarlo

**Blu.-**QUE?! Pero si ya se controlarlo.-_**Dije mostrándole, pero empecé a fallar.-**_Que raro eso no me pasaba

**Fénix B.-**Es porque en la tierra tienes a tus amigos y todos estaban juntos, pero ya que no están, puedes fallar y mucho, ven acompáñame.-_**Me dijo y yo le seguí**_

_Llegamos a un lago, tenía muchas cascadas y muchas cosas riachuelos y esas cosas, yo me quede maravillado,_

**Fénix B.-**Que empiece tu entrenamiento, tu trata de encontrarte con tu elemento, el agua.-_**Le hice caso y trate de concentrarme, pero no paso nada **_

**Blu.-**pero que locuras di.-_**empece a ver todo los lugares con agua y yo me quede asombrado **_

_Mi cuerpo empezó a brillar y empezó a aparecer mi anillo pero este salió volando y choco en mi pecho y se metió en el, yo quede confundido, pero me di cuenta que sentía mucho poder, también, podía controlar el agua súper bien, vi todo mi cuerpo, y vi que mi pecho tenía un circulo, justo en el corazón, la punta de las plumas de mis alas esparcía un poco de agua azul, mi cola se hizo más puntiaguda y más larga, mis garras desaparecieron, pero aparecieron de nuevo, y las vi con garras, y mi pico se hizo negro total y algo mas puntiagudo _

**Fénix b.-**Bien ahora los ataques, ponte en posición de batalla.-_**Yo le hice caso.-**_Ahora esquiva este ataque.-_**Fue volando hasta lo más alto y bajo a toda velocidad me mostro sus garras y yo le esquive pero ahí no acabo me lanzo sus plumas como si fueran chuchillas yo las esquive como si fuera matriz, y el aprovecho para atacarme otra vez, pero yo hice acrobacias y lo esquive.-**_Bien ahora atácame, sin piedad, y evita que yo los esquive.-_**Trate de atacarle pero el esquivaba todos mis ataques, entonces, cogí agua y empecé a lanzarle muy rápido, pero las esquivaba, entonces cogí mis plumas y las lance como si fueran navajas, las esquivo a excepción de una **_.-Bien bien ya tienes todo lo necesario, les esperare a ti y los amigos que distes los 5 añillos aquí en este mismo lugar, recuerda para llegar ve a la montaña y solo concéntrate _**.**__-_

_Dicho esto me desperté, estaba en mi nido pude ver a fuera y era de día, y justo en ese momento apareció Zafiro _

**Blu.-**ZAFIRO!-_**Ella me vio y vino para acá **_

**Zafiro.-**Si blu, que pasa.-_**Le conté, todo lo que paso y le di la más importante misión traer a perla también.-**_Ok, yo voy con perla

_Ella, salió de mi nido y yo fui a ver a los otros 4 elementos, los encontré a todos en el mismo lugar_

**Blu.-**Necesito su ayuda y no hay tiempo de explicar solo necesito que me sigan

_Ellos sin dudar me siguieron llegue a la montaña y vi altares, cada uno del color del elemento, Esperamos a que venga perla y zafiro y llegaron, justo hoy era el día que liberaban a perla, solo que fue difícil convérsele que venga _

**Blu.-**buenos ustedes sabrán por qué les he invitado aquí, pues cada uno tiene un poder sobrenatural y necesito que se sienten en un altar, que tenga su mismo elemento.-_**Todos me hicieron caso y se sentaron en su altar correspondiente, yo me senté en el mío y empecé a concentrarme y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la sala blanca con todos los elementos **_

**Fénix B.-**que bien que han llegado ahora tengo que mostrarles mi identidad.-_**el se volvió un ave normal solo que esa ave se me hacia conocida, era Rafael.-**_Soy Rafael, mejor conocido como el rey del carnaval.-_**yo y perla nos quedamos con la boca abierta.-**_Con el elemento del acero

_En eso llego otros 3 fénix y ellos revelaron su identidad, eran Eva, Nico y Pedro _

**Eva.-**Soy Eva la guardiana del cristal.-_**Dijo ella presentándose **_

**Nico.-**Soy nico guardia del la luz.-_**dijo el presentándose**_

**Pedro.-**Soy Pedro guardián de la lava.-_**Dijo el presentándose con un tono de hip hop**_

**Rafael.-**Blu recuerdas al ave fénix obscura en tus sueños.-_**me dijo**_

**Blu.-**Si por.-_**le dije con algo de intriga**_

**Rafael.-**El es el guardián de la oscuridad, su identidad es.-_**Se cayó por un momento.-**_Nigel, el es un guardián, pero su avaricia lo ha controlado, por lo que ustedes tienen que detenerlo, buscando los 15 elementos, ustedes tienen 6 elementos, con los nuestros, tienen 10 elementos, les faltan 5 elementos más, tienen que conseguirlos antes que Nigel, a si y blu y perla, tienen que ustedes controlar los 15 elementos a la maestría si quieren detenerlo

_Todos nos quedamos boquiabierta por lo que nos dijo _

**Blu.-**Esta bien controlaremos los 15 elementos, y también encontraremos los 15 anillos.-_**Le dije**_

**Rafael.-**Ten nuestros elementos.-_**Dijo entregándonos los 4 elementos.-**_a si todos también tienen que sacar su fénix de poder, su fénix de poder, es un transformación muy poderosa, blu recuerdas la transformación que tuviste en el entrenamiento.-_**Le afirme con la cabeza.-**_esa transformación es la primaria hay 2 transformaciones mas para poder ser un fénix, pero por el momento tendrán que aprender esa.-_**el se acerco a mí y me dijo.-**_Blu tu eres el líder, a si que un consejo, no pienses con esto solo con esto.-_**Me dijo la misma frase como cuando me pelee con perla.-**_Bueno ahora si nosotros vamos a estar oca cuidando el palacio.-_**Me dio una lista.-**_Aquí están todos los elementos.-_**Ahí ellos se fueron yo leí y le dije al grupo**_

**Blu.-**Bueno equipos estos son todos los elementos.- _**Les dije mostrándoles la lista **_  
_Agua: velocidad, anillo azul  
Fuego: Fuerza, anillo rojo  
Roca: Inteligencia, anillo café  
Viento: Velocidad, anillo celeste  
Hielo: Fuerza, Anillo blanco  
Rayo: Inteligencia, Anillo amarillo  
Acero: Fuerza, anillo Gris  
Cristal: Velocidad, Anillo rosado  
Luz: Inteligencia, Anillo amarillo Ocre  
Lava: Fuerza, Anillo Tomate  
Vapor: Velocidad, Anillo Vino rojizo  
Polvo: Inteligencia, Anillo Café claro  
Tormenta: Velocidad, Anillos Plomo  
Madera: Inteligencia, Anillo Verde  
Obscuridad: Fuerza, Anillo morado oscuro_

**Blu.-**Tal parece que si necesitaremos avanzar en las transformaciones, haber empecemos con sus primeras transformaciones, primero tu perla.-_**Le dije con algo de disgusto.-**_A ti es quien necesitamos más en este momento, mientras ustedes hagan combates mano a mano sin elementos

_Todos me hicieron caso entonces salí volando con perla a lo más alto que pudimos_

**Blu.-**Bien perla, conéctate con tu elemento.-_**Ella cerro sus ojos y empezó a tener los cambios que yo tuve, le salió el anillo y le formo un circulo en el centro del pecho.-**_Bien, ahora trata de esquivar mis ataques

**Perla.-**Eso será tan fácil.-_**Dijo con orgullos mientras no se daba cuenta que le empezaba a atacar sin piedad **_

**Blu.-**No te distraigas, al menos que quieras una muerte instantánea.-_**Ella trago saliva **_

_Le lance muchos ataques, al principio no los esquivaba muy bien, pero luego logro esquivarlos con facilidad _

**Blu.-**Bien ahora trata de darme un ataque.-_**le dije **_

_Ella me atacaba sin piedad, pero yo los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, pero luego ya pudo estar a mi nivel y me lanzaba a taques más fuertes y ya no pude esquivar uno y me dio _

**Blu.-**se ve que has mejorado.-_**le dije.-**_bueno ahora trata de ganarme en un combate

_Empezamos a pelear mientras que en otro lado, Fairo y Zayn estaban atacándose sin piedad, hasta que llego Rafael _

**Rafael.-**Fairo, Zayn, vengan un momento.-_**les dijo ellos hicieron caso.-**_Bueno blu y fue a entrenar a perla verdad.-_**ellos afirmaron con la cabeza.-**_bueno pues el entrenamiento que le enseñe a blu es de velocidad lo que le queda muy bien a su elemento y al de perla, ahora tu Fairo iras con Pedro, a aprender técnicas de batalla, y llévale también a zafiro, mientras que tu iras con nico, para que te enseñe el entrenamiento de inteligencia, y lleva también a Whistle.-_**Ellos afirmaron con la cabeza y fueron a buscar a Zafiro y Whistle**_

_Estábamos buscando a zafiro y Whistle y les dijimos que nos sigan, ellas hicieron caso, y yo fui con zafiro a ver a Pedro mientras que Zayn iba con Whistle a ver a nico_, _cuando llegamos vi a 2 Pedro_

**Pedro.-**bueno me multiplique para mostrarles a los dos su elemento, Fairo, ven conmigo, mientras que tu zafiro ve con el_.-__**Hicimos caso y vi a zafiro desaparecer con el otro Pedro, y yo iba apareciendo en un cuarto lleno de llamas.-**_Bueno, trata de conectarte con tu elemento.-_**Le hice caso y empecé a ver, fuego, sentí como en mi pata iba saliendo el anillo y se posaba en mi pecho y me hacia un cuadrado y lo vi y en la punta de las plumas de mis alas salía mini fuegos, mis garras se hicieron total mentes negras, yo me hice rojo, y mi pico estaba más puntiagudo y más negro.-**_Bien ya te transformaste, ahora trata de hacer un escudo de llamas para que no te llegue mis ataques.-_**Hice mi escudo , pero el lanzo su primer ataque y lo rompió, yo me quede, WTF, puse otro escudo y así hasta que al fin pude tener un escudo que no podía nada romper y pude protegerme.-**_Bien ahora trata de lanzarme ataques que rompan mi escudo.-_**Yo pensé, fácil, pero lance el primer ataque y no funciono, seguía atacando, hasta que ya logre romperla y Pedro salió volando.-**_bueno acá acabo tu entrenamiento.- _**dijo eso**_ _**y aparecimos de nuevo en la sala y ahí estaba zafiro con su transformación y Pedro volvió a ser uno **_

_**Mientras que con Zayn**_

_Yo ya había logrado transformarme y también pude esquivar ataque de nico multiplicándose y a adivinando cual es cual _

**Nico.-**bien ahora trata de multiplicarte y trata de darme un ataque sin que yo deduzca cual es cual.-_**Le hice caso, pero él me golpeo, no pude, engañarle, estuvimos así un rato hasta que yo logre engañarlo y el no dedujo cual es cual.-**_Bien ya estás listo,

_Cuando Salí me encontré con todo el equipo y lo que pude notar fue que, perla y blu llevaban un circulo en el centro, Zafiro y Zayn un cuadrado, mientras que yo y Whistle un triangulo, todos con figuras diferentes y pude notar que significaba cada una, circulo = velocidad, Cuadrado = Fuerza, Triangulo = Inteligencia _

**Blu.-**Bueno ya todos tenemos nuestras transformaciones, mañana ustedes lucharan contra su clon, mientras que yo y perla tratamos de controlar el elemento del otro, a si que traten de dormir, buenas noches.-_**Nos dijo el **_

_Les dije a todos que ya era hora de dormir y todos me obedecieron, el único problema es que solo había 3 habitaciones y 2 de ellas tenían 2 camas mientras en la que iba a dormir tenía solo uno, yo pensé que dormiría solo hasta que llego perla _

**Perla.-**puedo dormir aquí

**Blu.-**ok.-_**Le dije con disgusto**_

_Perla se acostó en un parte de la cama mientras yo me alejaba lo más posible de ella y me acosté casi al borde de la cama y me dormí _

**Bueno este ha sido el fin del cap., perdón por no actualizar pronto,  
Que pasara con nuestros héroes?, Blu podrá perdonar a perla?, será que yo podre dormir bien sin que mi celular suene en la noche? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio  
**

**BW2000 fuera ¡paz!**


	3. Tratando de controlarme

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien XD**

**Bueno como sabrán estoy haciendo un fic junto , pues por eso no eh tenido tiempo de actualizar alguna historia, y muy pronto me van a poner en un curso en las tardes por lo que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para estar actualizando, pero buscare la manera de actualizar pronto, a si que basta de parloteos y continuemos con el fic **

**Capitulo 3: tratando de controlarme **

_Yo me despertaba, pero algo me llamo la atención algo me estaba abrazando como si fuera su peluche y podía escuchar una voz que decía te amo blu, me puse feliz pensé que era zafiro ya que yo la amo, pero me desilusione sabiendo que era perla, vi que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro entonces me aparte de ella con un poco de enojo mientras ella seguía durmiendo, solo que ahora ya no pronunciaba te amo blu, si no que ahora pronunciaba, no te vayas, entonces su sonrisa desapareció con la tristeza, y ella se despertó a golpe y empezó a llorar, yo solo decidí salir con la puerta con algo de enojo pero antes de perder los estribos apareció Rafael _

**Rafael.-**que está pasando aquí blu?-_**me dijo con algo de preocupación **_

**Blu.-**No nada todo está bien.-_**Le dije con una sonrisa falsa que el noto**_

**Rafael.-**Blu si se lo que te hizo, pero si te llevas a si con ella, no podrás controlar todos los elementos.-_**Me dijo el.-**_Cambiando de tema, los elementos que te faltan ya tienen dueño a sí que va a ser difícil encontrarlos y también pedirle al dueño, lo bueno es que el dueño puede enseñarte a ti y a perla un elemento más.-_**Me dijo el**_

**Blu.-**Bueno será mejor que despierte a todos para iniciar el entrenamiento.-_**Dicho esto me acerque a cada puerta a tocar y decir que ya se levanten**_

_Ya todos despiertos, nos dispusimos a comer, no hubo problemas, entonces todos fuimos a fuera a saber las instrucciones_

**Blu.-**Bueno como dije a noche, yo y perla empezaremos a controlar el elemento del otro, mientras ustedes pelean con sus clones para saber sus debilidades y fortalezas y a si aprender una transformación más.-_**Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras yo y perla íbamos al primer campo que sería el lago, ahí perla aprendería a usar el agua**_

_Al llegar me pare en el agua y le dije a perla_

**Blu.-**Primero conéctate con este elemento, el agua.-_**Ella me hizo caso y empezó a conectarse con este elemento el agua, ella empezó a controlar el agua con mucha dificultad, y no podía pararse en ella.-**_Trata de concéntrate con algo que se relacione con el agua.-_**Le dije, ella pensó en algo que le hizo feliz y empezó a pararse en el agua con mucha facilidad.-**_bien hecho ahora trata de cambiar tu transformación de aire a agua.-_**ella dio un graznido súper fuerte, y el circulo del su pecho se hizo mitad azul mitad celeste, La punta de sus plumas echaban un poco de agua y aire a la vez, se volvió más rápido de lo que era y sus ojos se hicieron azules por un momento luego celeste y por ultimo volvieron a la normalidad a sus ojos zafiros que ella tenía siempre.-**_Bueno, ahora atacarme sin piedad.-_**Por el momento ella dudo y se puso triste, ella empezó a atacarme con lagrimas en sus ojos y un poco triste, algo le paso ella no es perla, cuando me golpeo me mando lejos y choque contra un roca partiéndola a la mitad**_

**Perla.-**_**Asustada.-**_BLU, perdóname por favor_.-__**Que raro ella no ha sido a si**_

**Blu.-**Que quieres que te perdone?-_**Le dije con algo de duda**_

**Perla.-**Por lo que te golpee, no me odies por favor.-_**Odiarle, si yo ya la odio con toda el alma**_

**Blu.-**Perla, la verdad, desde ese día que te di el elemento, te odie, no quise saber de ti, pero no te quiero dar mal, porque yo solo te odio, no te tengo rencor.-_**Le dije ella empezó a llorar.-**_Bueno será mejor que sigamos con el entrenamiento

_Desde ahí ella solo estuvo triste, estuvo un poco negra, pero no enojada, ella me llevo a lo más alto del palacio y me dijo_

**Perla.- **Conéctate con este elemento.-_**Le hice caso, pero no pasaba nada.-**_Piensa en algo que se relacione con este elemento.-_**Me dijo con algo de felicidad y tristeza mesclada**_,_** a mi no me importo, trate de pensar en algo, pero siempre me llegaba la imagen de perla, me empecé a enojar, hasta que sentí que mis plumas se hacían más negras y mi pico más punteado luego perla se dio cuenta y me dio un beso en el pico tipo como cuando casi morimos en el avión, cuando se separo de mi, sentí como empezaba a controlar el aire con suma facilidad, pero esa no era la pregunta, la pregunta más importante era, ¿Por qué casi me vuelvo negro?.-**_De seguro te preguntaras porque casi te vuelves negro y porque te bese verdad.-_**Me dijo con algo de felicidad.-**_Pues veras esta mañana al salir de mi cuarto me encontré con Rafael, me había dicho de que nosotros tenemos una marca que nos pusieron de chiquitos, por eso se nos hizo fácil controlar nuestro elemento.-_**Yo quede sorprendido con lo que me dijo.-**_Pero cuando te pusieron a ti, apareció Nigel, y te puso otro hechizo con esa marca, lo que hace que te enojes y te conviertas en malo, y como te dije eso, me di cuenta que te lo había dicho mal, pues tu lo captaste mal, y yo si te amo blu.-_**Yo me quede sorprendido pero ahora, voy a aceptarla o rechazarla, olvidar y perdonar será mejor.**_

**Blu.-**Yo también te amo perla.-_**ella se abalanzo en mí y me dio un beso apasionado y yo no me demore en corresponderle, sentí como empecé a transformarme en aire, ahí empecé a tener los mismos cambios de perla y me pude transforme en aire también.-**_Bueno ahora a tener un combate

_Empezamos a tener un combate ambos éramos fuertes y sentimos no solo eso sino que también sentimos la segunda transformación, ahora mis ojos se volvieron azules en vez de ámbares y los de perla celestes, mi cola se alargo y empezó a convertirse más azul y mas liquida pero a la vez solida mientras a perla se le hacia la cola y las alas medio solidas y medio aires pero siguiendo en celeste, después salió un aura azul y celeste más grande de lo que era y luego desapareció, yo y perla nos des transformarnos y caímos a la tierra, luego quedamos inconscientes_

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo el próximo cap., será la continuación de esto (no me digas), nos vemos en la próxima **

**BW2000 fuera ¡Paz!**


	4. El primer encuentro

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien xD, he vuelto XD, y vengo con una de mis famosísimas historias, Trisque: bájale a esos humos, Yo: ¬¬ bueno sigamos con el fic, porque o sino luego me matan por no actualizar XD a sí que continuemos**

**Capítulo 4: El primer encuentro **

_Yo me despertaba en una camilla, creo que estoy en un hospital, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi algo que me llamo la atención alguien estaba mirándome, pero mejor dicho muchas personas están mirándome, vi quienes eran y me alegre eran Zafiro, Fairo, Whistle y Zayn. _

-Hola chicos-Les dijo con una sonrisa pero recordó algo que hizo que cambiara su emoción (bipolar)-¿¡DONDE ESTA PERLA?!

-Tranquilo blu, ella está justo a tu lado-Blu no lo noto pero perla estaba a su lado abrazándolo

-Oh, si ya lo sabía je, je-le dijo poniendo su ala atrás de su cuello en señal de nerviosismo-

-En eso Perla empezó a moverse, lo que significaba que ella iba a despertar-MMMM AHHH, Hola a todos, a si y mi amor-Dijo haciendo que Blu se ruborizara

-Hola cariño-Dijo el muy romántico, ellos empezaron a acercarse y se dieron un beso apasionado olvidándose de todos los demás, iban a "pasar al siguiente nivel" pero Fairo tocio falsamente

-Aun seguimos aquí-Dijo Fairo y todos los demás asintieron, Blu y Perla se ruborizaron al igual que avergonzados masivamente

-Ahhh, si perdón-Dijo Blu- cambiando de tema, saben que entrenamiento nos toca hoy

-Pues claro, hoy Blu, te vamos a enseñar yo y Zayn a controlar nuestros elementos- dijo él, y luego volteo a ver a perla-En cambio tu perla vas a aprender los elementos de Zafiro y Whistle

-Bueno y ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos empecemos el entrenamiento- dicho estos todos salieron de ahí y todos se fueron por diferentes lados, Blu y perla claro se dieron un beso de despedida y se fueron

_Cuando Blu llego estaban Fairo y Zayn esperándolo, blu se junto con ellos y todos ellos se transportaron al sol, pues claro Zayn tenía un hechizo de protección contra el fuego, pero Blu tuvo que adaptarse _

-Bueno, Blu, trata de conectarte con este elemento-le dijo él y blu trato pero le era difícil por el calor sofocante que había en ese lugar

-No puedo hace mucho calor-le dijo el sudando

-Vamos Blu tu puedes

-Blu se concentro y vio muchos lugares con fuego al igual que el mismo elemento- Bueno lo logre

-Si, pero hay un problema-Le dijo el

-¿Cuál?-le dijo él con duda

-Que no puedes usar dos elementos al mismo tiempo a sí que te toca quedarte con tu elemento principal, el agua, y tratar de transformarte con el fuego- le dijo

_Blu hizo caso y se transformo en agua, blu se enfoco en ese elemento, el iris de ambos ojos se volvieron rojos, todas sus plumas empezaban a tener la punta roja caliente, su círculo se hizo rojo total, el fuego del sol empezó a envolverle totalmente, y todo pasaba, Fairo y Zayn tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no perder la vista, Blu hizo explotar todo el fuego que tenía a su alrededor, terminando con un aura a su alrededor, sus ojos se volvieron azul, no eran ni celestes ni ámbares ni rojos eran azules, su círculo volvió a ser azul, eso era lo único que le hacia identificar como guardián del agua, pero de ahí, su cuerpo era Azul, pero la punta de todas sus plumas echaban fuego, eran rojas_

__-Listo Blu, ahora has un escudo con el fuego y trata que yo no lo rompa- lo raro fue que Blu no hizo el escudo como lo hizo Fairo, su escudo no era completamente rojo tenía unas partes azules

_Fairo lanzo el primer ataque, pero no lo destruyo, el lanzo otro ataque, pero tampoco, el ya se empezó a picar, a si que puso otro ataque, pero lo raro es que el ataque le regreso, pero no le hizo daño, pero le entro en el cuerpo justo donde tenía su cuadrado, y le entro, el empezó a chilar, y obtuvo un brillo rojo, cuando todo termino Fairo tenía su segunda transformación, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y con esa potencia lanzo el siguiente ataque a blu, y termino quebrando su escudo _

-listo lo rompí-dijo el orgulloso, mientras Blu y Zayn tenían los ojoso echo platos y sus picos que llegaban al piso- ahora toca de que tu rompas mi escudo

_Fairo puso su escudo que era más grande y más grueso ahora, Blu lanzo el primer ataque pero no pudo romperlo, lanzo el siguiente y el siguiente, pero no podía romperlo ese escudo era difícil de romper, el ya se iba a rendir, hasta que se le cruzo una idea loca en la cabeza, el empezó a concentrarse, y de su círculo saco una gota de agua, con esa gota empezó a jugar con ella, la lanzo al cielo y blu subió con ella, Blu empezó a envolverse en el agua, todo empezó a mandar un brillo azul, Blu empezó a hacer que sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero luego volvieron a ser azules, lo único que cambio fue que ahora tenía el circulo de color rojo, pero sus ojos los tenia azules, el bajo parecía no tener ningún cambio, a excepción del circulo, pero se equivocaron, Blu mostro una bola de agua en un ala, y en la otra mostro una flama, blu las unió y de alguna forma la agrando, Fairo rápidamente puso su escudo, y Blu lanzo esa bola de los dos poderes, y cuando llego destruyo todo el escudo y mando volando Fairo a Zayn, pero Pudo Blu detenerlo _

-Bueno ya aprendí a controlar todo esto y conseguí un nuevo poder, ¿Qué sigue?-Dijo él con ansias

-Ahora te toca aprender la roca, volvamos a la tierra- y los tres se tele transportaron

_Mientras tanto en el entrenamiento de perla, Ellas estaban en el ártico_

-Bueno perla, te toca aprender la nieve-le dijo ella-Conéctate con este elemento

-Perla tenia frio, pero logro conectarse ella vio muchos lugares con nieve hasta el elemento mismo-listo lo logre

-Excelente perla, ahora trata de transformarte pero se te haría más fácil si te transformaras con tu elemento-Perla se quedo solo en su elemento

_Perla empezó a concentrarse, y la nieve empezó a envolverla, sus ojos empezaron a volverse blancos, pero se notaba clarito lo que separaba del iris y la esclerótica, ella empezó a sentir que sus plumas se volvían la punta blanca, y empezaban a congelarse todo a su alrededor se congelo, y echo hizo fuerza para salir de ahí, su círculo se volvió blanco, era muy hermosa, era una mezcla de azul y blanco, ella se veía más poderosa…_

-Bueno y ¿Cómo me veo?-les dijo ella

-Muy hermosa a igual que poderosa-Dijo Whistle

-Bueno ahora será mejor que entrenes contra mi-Dijo Zafiro-Primero, Trata de lograr romper este muro-Dijo y empezó a crear un muro alrededor de ella-y para eso necesitaras transformar tus alas en armas

_Perla le hizo caso, y se concentro, pensó en un arma y se le ocurrió un hacha, su ala se convirtió en un hacha, ella corrió con total velocidad para romper el muro pero cuando choco contra el muro a pesar de que resistió ella salió disparada, rompiendo su hacha y volviéndola a convertir en ala _

-Vamos, tú puedes perla

_Ella se volvió a concentrar y pensó en otra arma, y convirtió su ala en un mazo con pinchos, ella corrió y le ataco al muro ella resistió pero salió volando de nuevo volviendo a convertir su arma en ala, pero lo bueno es que logro dejar una grieta, era un progreso _

-Vamos perla, tú puedes destruirlo solo ten fe-Dijo Whistle desde su lugar

_Perla empezó a inhalar y exhalar, y pensó en otra arma, ella corrió y su ala se empezó a envolver de hielo, mientras brillaba, y al llegar se vio que su ala se había convertido en una espada, ella ataco el muro y resistió y logro romper, esta vez Zafiro salió volando e iba a chocarse con un muro, Perla se transformo en aire y empezó a volar muy rápido y alcanzo a Zafiro y la atrapo _

-gracias Perla-Le dijo Zafiro

-De nada-Le dijo perla con una sonrisa

-Bueno ahora Perla tienes que crear un muro y trata de que yo no lo rompa-Le dijo

_Perla empezó a crear un muro a su alrededor y zafiro le ataco con una espada, y se rompió el muro y perla salió disparada, a si siguieron por muchos intentos y perla no lograba crear un muro perfecto, para perla atacar es fácil pero defender es muy difícil, Mientras tanto, en otro lugar_

-todos hay que atacar y no hay que dejar que logren obtener todos los elemento primero vamos todos a ver a Blu, a quitarle a él y sus amigos sus elementos

_El ave salió volando con un lugar desconocido y atrás su ejército todos con la misma bandera, Blu y los chicos se tele transportaron a un lugar rocoso, parecía una montaña, ahí Zayn empezó a hablar_

-Bueno Blu, no sé si tengo que decírtelo pero tú ya sabes que hacer- le dijo Zayn a Blu

_Blu empezó a concentrarse y pero lo raro era que no venía a su alrededor _

-Blu, necesitas pensar en este caso lugares con rocas, y tienes que decir alguna frase inteligente-Le dijo

_Blu empezó a concentrarse y logro atraer la roca, esta le empezó a envolver, cuando logro estar envuelto total, adentro de esto, Blu estaba teniendo cambios, sus ojos se volvieron, en el iris de color café, y sus plumas se empezaron a tener la punta café al igual que se volvían mas solidas, mientras afuera_

-Vaya a Blu no le va a costar tanto este elemento-Dijo Fairo- Era un cerebrito ¿No?-Dijo el pero algo le ataco por la espalda y el salió disparado

-Vaya, vaya, miren que encontramos a los 3 mosqueteros, oigan donde están sus princesas-Le dijo una cacatúa blanca a Zayn y Fairo, el estaba ayudando a Fairo y ambos le estaban viendo con una mirada de odio

-Oye –dijo Fairo, pero la cacatúa empezó a lanzar otro ataque, que ambos esquivaron

-Oscuros-Dijo y señalo a Fairo y Zayn-A ellos

_Una cantidad de aves de colores azul, amarillo, rosa, celeste, Etc., empezaron a atacar a Zayn y Fairo, lo raro es que todos ellos tenían el iris morado al igual que un aura del mismo color, y todos sus colores eran más oscuros de lo normal_

-AHH-dijo Zayn, ambos se transformaron Fairo en Ave mística Nº2 y Zayn Ave mística nº1, Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate

_Un Ave de color Rojo oscuro, les ataco ambos le se esquivaron y le dieron un puñetazo, ambos se dirigieron al ejercito, todas las aves empezaron a darles patadas, y Zayn y Fairo no podían contra todos, al principio iban bien, pero luego empezaron a empeorar, A Zayn le empezaron a des transformar y le dejaron en ave normal, y Fairo ya no tenía suficiente poder para mantenerse en Ave mística Nª2, pero vio que tenía que aguantar para poder salvar a Blu, el se acerco a Nigel con las heridas que tenia y le ataco Nigel se aparto de las transformación de Blu_

-AH, Canalla-Le dijo y empezó a atacar con suma potencia a Fairo, Fairo quedo en Ave mística Nº1, pero no se iba a rendir y seguía atacando

_Pero ese no era el caso para Zayn, no le toco más que otra cosa, Zayn empezó a hacer un muro para poder protegerse, el ya tenía muchas heridas al igual que sangre, pero justo al mismo tiempo que lograron penetrar el muro de Zayn al igual que Fairo quedo en ave normal, Blu logro terminar su transformación, y todos hasta Nigel se quedaron viendo a Blu, Blu no tenía la transformación de Roca, porque el aun no podía controlar bien ese elemento, a si que se transformo en Ave mística Nª 2 Aire/Agua, Mientras con Perla, ella logro crear un muro impenetrable pero al igual que blu su muro era mitad celeste mitad blanco, y logro combinar ambos poderes logrando convertirse en Ave mística Aire/Hielo_

-Valla se ve mejor de lo que parece, pero será mejor que aprendas mi elemento-Dijo Whistle-Vamos

_Ahí las tres se transportaron a una tormenta muy cerca de donde estaban Blu_

-Muy bien perla, conéctate con este elemento- Dijo Whistle

_Perla empezó a rodearse de relámpagos, pero ella se electrocuto perdiendo todo su ritual_

-Pero ¿Qué?-Dijo perla

_Ella volvió a envolverse pero se electrocuto de nuevo _

-Tendrás que pensar algo inteligente perla-Dijo Whistle- Di una verdad

-"Yo amo a Blu"-Pensó perla

_Ella logro envolverse en los relámpagos, su iris se volvió amarillo y sus plumas en la punta tenían amarillo igual, su círculo se volvió amarillo, ella se empezó a desenvolver lentamente_

-Bien ahora…-Dijo Whistle pero fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida por Perla

-Oh vaya, vaya, miren quien ya salió de su capullo-

-Oh no Blu-Dijo perla saliendo rápido del lugar mientras se transformaba en Aire/Agua Ave mística Nª2

Blu se quedo mirando serio a Nigel, pero ahí llego perla, pero Nigel no la noto -Era mejor que te quedes ahí ahora voy a matar a tus a…-no pudo terminar ya que Fairo y Zayn desaparecieron los tres estaban en el mismo lugar

-¿qué decías?-Le dijo blu cambiando su seriedad a una sonrisa, ahí perla ataca a Nigel por detrás mandándolo a donde Blu y Blu le dio una patada mandándolo a un árbol y dejando su silueta en el

_Blu con mucha velocidad, ataco a todas las aves dejando a la mayoría inconscientes, pero habían unas inmunes a los ataques de Blu, lo raro es que eran Azules oscuro, mientras, las chicas empezaron a atacar a Nigel, pero Nigel no le era competencia Whistle y Zafiro ya que ambas estaban en ave mística Nº 1, Pero perla era todo lo contraria _

-Valla, perla has mejorado desde que tuvimos ese mini encuentro en rio-Dijo Nigel esquivando los ataques de perla

-te dije que te iba a arrancar un ojo y eso es lo que hare hoy- pero Nigel esquivo los ataques de perla, pero ya se aburrió y Nigel se cambio del ave mística Nº2 a _El Fénix _y ataco a perla con suma velocidad dejándola sin las transformaciones y mandándola a volar

-¿Qué diablos?-Dijo Blu y Nigel empezó a acercarse al lugar donde estaban Fairo y los demás y estaba dispuesto a quitarles el poder, pero Blu les ataco velozmente, mientras Perla se recupero un poco y consiguió un poco de energía la que utilizo en una bola de aire y la lanzo a los que faltaban

-Blu había mandado a volar a Nigel pero Nigel se le acerco con una sonrisa horripilante y le dijo -¿Que no sabes?, no puedes dejar inconscientes a los que son de tu mismo elemento-Dijo Nigel, estaba a punto de atacar a Blu

_Pero hubo una luz que venía era de color gris, y apareció Rafael quien con suma velocidad cogió a todos los cuerpos de los amigos de Blu y a perla y el mismo y les transporto al palacio, lo último que pudieron ver fue a Nigel tratando de atraparnos_

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo blu

-Sera mejor que les diga mañana a todos en el desayuno-Dijo el y mágicamente transporto a Whistle, Fairo, Zayn, Zafiro a sus habitaciones y el se fue, dejando solos y desconcertados a blu y Perla

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Dijo Blu y perla le topo el hombro-bueno será mejor dormir-

_Ambos fueron a su propia habitación y cerraron la puerta_

**Fin de cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pues bueno como había dicho este voy a continuar pero no sé si continuar "Flying love" o "Me volví a enamorar" así que díganme por Pm o por review, cual quieren que continúe**

**Hasta la vista…  
ThunderBlu**


End file.
